In The Family Vol II
by l'il pirate
Summary: This is my second collection about the Teague/Sparrow family. As second we see the family growing up and old together and the joys and sorrows that brings. Read with vol. 1 or alone, either way enjoy and remark.
1. Three Bottles

: Cute little passage, Jack's written a little darker than the sweet big brother but I wanted to include this chapter to shed a little more light on his friends and their influence on him- as well as how they all grew up and changed together. Little different but I enjoyed it.

And as a side note, welcome everyone to vol 2, great to see all you friendly faces and itchy fingers for the Sparrow/Teague family. : )

* * *

Jack stood in the centre of his room, clothes everywhere, with a determined smirk on his face as he straightened his waistcoat and cocked his head to the side.

"Mum, where's my green waistcoat!"

"It's worn out, I took it out to give away." Adrian called back from the kitchen.

"But it's my favourite, you can't throw it out!" Jack cried heartily.

"Hey Jack, can I come tonight?" Jonathan asked, standing idly at the door.

"No."

"Why not? You've been promisin' I could come for weeks now."

"Not tonight."

"That's not fair!"

Adrian appeared at the door, handing the worn out but beloved waistcoat into Jack's awaiting hands. She looked from her eldest to her youngest and sighed at the supplicating face of her dear son.

"Jack why don't you take Jonathan. He longs to go."

"But-"

"Jack."

Jack groaned, throwing the waistcoat on and watching out of the corner of his eye as his mother left, turning instantly with a hard frown Jack poked Jonathan hard in the chest.

"You better not embarrass me."

"I won't." Replied the eager youth, nearly jumping with delight. "I promise."

Jack, knowing all to well the contrary was true, especially on this night, narrowed his eyes. Turning back to the task of dressing he grabbed his bandanna and tied it around his still damp hair.

"Should I leave with you or meet you at the-"

"No… you meet us there and with the bottles Da promised me." Jack replied suddenly with a dark glint in his eyes and an edge about his voice.

"The what?" Jonathan asked, his mouth suddenly dry.

"He promised me three bottles of rum, you can get them from off the _Misty Lady._" Jack replied simply, donning his coat and grabbing his hat. "Don't forget, Da hates to be bothered, so you best be quiet about it."

Jonathan nodded, swallowing hard. He had to go onto the _Misty_ _Lady_, something that was absolutely forbidden, and without notice. Jonathan felt sick.

Running down to the shop Jonathan spotted Jack with a group of young people across the street. Frowning at the sight of Jack with his arms around two girls, something their mother did not like, he bit his tongue and approached.

"Well look 'ho it is!"

Jonathan jumped as Benji, one of Jack's oldest friends, appeared out of nowhere with his arm around another girl.

"And 'ho's this?" The girl asked, stroking Jonathan's cheek.

"This is the very fine and young Jonathan Teague." Benji replied with a smirk. "Sparrow's little brother."

"Little brother?" The girl on Jack's right chuckled. "Has he come to collect you?"

Jack smirked but looked upon Jonathan with displeasure, causing his colour to drain.

"No miss. My brother asked me to bring this to 'im, that's all." He said handing over the bottles to Jack.

"This is wine." Jack remarked coolly. "You brought _wine_."

Jonathan's eyes widened. "They all looked alike. I'm sorry Jack. Please don't make me go ba-"

"Quiet." Jack handed the bottles blindly over to Sye, appearing from the shadows with Cora.

Smirking Sye uncorked the bottle and took a swig.

"This the Captain's wine?" Sye grinned widely handing the bottle back to Benji. "This is a privileged night lads!"

As the bottles were passed around Jonathan stepped forward, tapping Jack's arm.

"What?"

"Can I still stay?"

"No."

"You promised!"

"So?"

Jack turned and, grabbing a bottle extended from Lewis' hand he took a swig, turned the crowd towards the street and lead the group away merrily down the street in search of some fun, leaving Jonathan standing alone.


	2. Facade

: This was created simply by picking a choosing bits of the Jack we know and creating my own younger version of that with the help of his father through a problem during youth he knows all too well. Not really a father and son moment but with Jack's brooding and Teague's advice, I enjoyed the exchange.

* * *

A young man, not yet fifteen, sat slumped on the front steps of a small stone cottage by a small coastal village, staring unhappily across the yard towards the road and the people strolling happily along it. Resentful for their merriment while he felt none he leaned forward and let go a growl from deep within his chest.

Suddenly the screen door swung open and slammed shut, the light tread of boots on the deck replacing the song of a swallow across the road until it softened and Teague stretched himself out a few feet from Jack.

Several moments passed without a word but Jack, frowning at a pack of girls giggling on the road, soon broke the silence.

"Da. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"I have a… problem…"

"With that lass from school?"

"Yah."

"What's the problem?"

"I don't know." Jack groaned. "I asked her to come out with me but she just looked down her nose at me, she snubbed me Da. I know she likes me, she told Sam, but why she's ignoring me now I have no idea. What did I do wrong?"

"Everything."

"What?" Jack turned, regarding his father with a mixture of frustration and anxiety.

Teague took out his pipe, lighted it, took a deep drag and turned from the town some yards away to his son seemingly sitting even further away.

"Jackie, if you want to get a girl you can't show that you do."

"I _don't_ let on that I do?"

"No."

"Why?"

"That's not the way to do it."

"Why not?"

"She's got to work for your affections."

"How does she do that?"

"She'll send you signals. You pick up on them, _then_ you act."

"What kind of signals?"

Teague shrugged. "It's different with every one of 'em. Some will always watch you, they'll smile, brush up against you or try and make you jealous mostly."

Jack blinked, blindly looking at his father.

"What do I do?"

"Don't let on that your interested. Loose interest, joke with your friends when she's around, make brief but hollow eye contact, just do all you can to make it seem like you don't care. Soon enough she'll come begging."

"Really?" Jack smiled, quite enthralled with this advice.

Teague looked over his son with approval. "Aye."

"All I do is ignore her." Jack turned back to the road with renewed zeal for life.

"Hang on a minute." Teague cautioned. "You've got to understand something first before you go off now. This is a front your creating, you've got to work to keep it strong. You can't go meltin' at her feet the first time she bats her lashes in your direction."

"I won't." Jack replied confidently.

"You've got to make her _need_ you. There's nothing more attractive to a woman than a man who ignores her when she's used to getting all the attention she wants."

"What happens when I get her attention?"

"What ever you want… but to make them remember you long after, you've got to stare at the girl with depth, like she's the only thing you see. talk with your eyes more than your mouth. You've got to control her without her knowing it. Keep her guessing. _Always_ keep them guessing Jackie."

Jack's chest swelled with understanding as his father looked at him with sincerity. "Got it. Thanks da."

Teague nodded and sat back to watch Jack dash down the road towards town, invigorated by his advice, tested and true. Blowing a puff of smoke from his lips curved into a smile. What an adventure that boy was in for.


	3. You and Me

: A little moment between brother and sister looking through and enjoying the dreams and secrets they share. Written on the spur of the moment for the desire of enlarging on Jack and Adelaide's relationship. They are the closest and I wanted that to be clear. They mean a great deal to each other and I wanted that to show. Enjoy.

* * *

Bright April sun shown warmly against the small house's windows, casting warm yellow bands of light across the Indian carpets and old furniture. Picking up on the light specs of dust floating in the air the rooms sparkled with the sensation of quiet afternoons.

Adelaide walked aimlessly down the hall dragging her hand along the handrail until she came upon Jack's room and him half under the bed rooting around. Adelaide stopped at the door and leaned against it.

"What are you doing?"

Jack pulled himself out, specked with dust, and grinned as he blew at his nose. "Looking for my boot."

"You left it downstairs. Remember, last night you threw it at that cat."

Jack flashed a smirk. "Oh yah. I didn't get him though did I?"

Adelaide smiled and slid to the floor. "No, you missed."

"What are you doing?" Jack inquired. "You don't look none too happy."

"I'm bored." she sighed.

"Bored?" Jack chuckled "You've got the entire world Adie, what have you got to be bored about?"

"I can't find anything I want to do." Adelaide scratched at the floor dully with her finger. "What are you doing?"

Jack smiled, he had plans today for a great many things but Adie's frown made him push them all aside.

"I was lookin' for my boot but now I suppose I'm not doing anything."

Jack looked around the room quickly, his eyes darting from one pile of books to another, an old toy in the corner to his guitar one the bed when suddenly he flashed a grin.

"You wanna look through the box?"

Adelaide looked up, a lost smile finding it's way back into her little mouth.

"You _still_ have it?" she inquired, sending Jack leaping to his feet and scrambling over to his trunk under the window.

"'course I do. You think I'd throw a treasure like that away?" Jack grinned over his shoulder, heaved open the trunk lid and within a moment pulled out a chestnut box the size of a small dog.

Setting it down on the floor Jack dove into the chest again but came back unsuccessful.

"Where's that blasted key?"

Adelaide jumped to her feet and dove under Jack's bed, banged around on the floor, then slipped out again with a smile on her face and a large black key in her hand.

"We hid it in the floor, 'member?"

Jack grinned, took the key and unlocked the box as Adelaide sat next to him, gazing inside the box with forgotten excitement and mystery. Exchanging the same look Jack and Adelaide began pulling out their childhood hopes and dreams and scattering them across the floor.

Some time later, as Jack and Adelaide found themselves stretched out across his floor with a book before them, old scribbled maps and small trinkets and toys surrounding them, Adrian appeared at the door. And, dishcloth in hand, smiled at them talking to each other in low voices, giggling and scoffing at the contents of the book.

"Jack?"

Jack pushed himself over onto his elbow and looked back at his mother with all the pure cheerful innocence a fourteen year old could have.

"Luv, it's four o'clock."

"Aye."

"I thought you were-"

Jack looked from his mother to sister with a raised brow and pouted. With a smile Adrian nodded, understanding completely as Jack grinned and turned back to the book, nudging Adelaide's shoulder as he did, remarking cheekily about something causing her to laugh. Adrian smiled once more from the doorway and left, letting them alone, her heart swelling at the touching scene of her children.


	4. Boundaries

: Okay this was for fun. I really wanted Jack's character to be almost moulded by association. I wanted it to be clear why and how he became who he is- and who better to explain than his friends? My question to you- _Who do you love best?_

* * *

Forlorn and aggravated young Jack, a handsome young man of fifteen, sat idle at a table of friends. It was their custom to spend their nights in McCathy's, the tavern Cora's parents owned, but Jack wasn't in the mood tonight.

"What's wrong with you tonight?" Sam asked, giving him a wary glance from across the table.

"Nothing." Jack huffed, moodily swishing the grog around in his mug as he stared at the table.

Lewis and Sye, Jack's closest friends of the male gender, exchanged glances and looked at their always cheery friend with concern.

"Jack." Lewis leaned forward, peering over at him. "Is this about that girl?"

"Her name is _Sophie_."

Sye grinned, sitting back. _Striking nerves, perfect!_

"Well my boy, what's the problem with the wench?" he asked brashly.

Jack, too distracted by the pain of the pervious day just leaned back and groaned.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" Benji asked, appearing out of no where to grab a chair and sit between Jack and Sye.

"You're late." Sye growled.

"I know. Ran into Annie behind the shop." Benji smirked for emphasis. "What'd I miss?"

"Our poor disturbed mate is having lady troubles."

"I am not!" Jack exclaimed. "I don't have any problems with them, they-"

"Just always seem to have a problem with you." Sam interrupted, looking innocently blunt.

Jack groaned. "That was once, can't we-"

"Twice."

"No, _thrice_." Benji corrected. "Remember Therese?"

All the lads sighed, remembering the famous Therese and her short but passionate time with Jack.

"Is it true she-"

"Can we focus on me and Sophie?" Jack growled.

"Why? I'd rather talk about Therese." Benji smirked.

Jack sent him a frown but it was no use, he was already eyeing a young girl across the room, flirting recklessly. Jack rolled his eyes.

"You've got to tell us what's wrong before we help you." Lewis replied, surveying the table and waving for another round of drinks.

"For no reason at all she tells me I'm not to kiss her or hardly touch her. At all!" Jack exclaimed. "She got mad at me yesterday for trying to kiss her. She said 'it isn't a proper thing to do at our age' and if I respected her I'd obey her wishes."

"What?" Benji exclaimed. "That's ridiculous!"

"I know!" Jack defended, finally happy someone was seeing things his way.

Cora appeared them, the last of the gang, with a tray of mugs.

"Absolutely ridiculous. Get rid of her. I'm off." Jumping up Benji left the group and made his way across the tavern to the girl without a care about Jack's dilemma.

"What the hell does that mean?" Lewis asked, ignoring Benji's blunt exit.

Cora slapped the back of his head. "It means, you blighter, she wants you to keep it in your pants and your hands off her."

Jack only frowned.

"I still don't know why you even bother. You'll never get anything from her. She's got no sense." Cora said bluntly as she took her spot atop Sye's knee.

"Not all can be lucky enough to be you luv." Sye replied adoringly, putting his arms around her and kissing her neck. Cora turned and within minutes they were of no use at all.

Jack groaned as he watched them, jealous of their freedom to do as they pleased.

"If only it was that simple." Lewis sighed causing Jack to face him, watching Sye and Cora. He turned slowly and regarded his friend with misery "_If only _all girls were like this."

"But I like Sophie."

"Aye but she's not warming up."


	5. Unexpected

: This I wrote after seeing a video about Johnny and Vanessa on Utube, about their life and love. Written and created mainly by Johnny's view and this thoughts, reflecting on meeting Vanessa like he did, I wrote this. Somewhat similar but somewhat new.

* * *

Jack Sparrow sat at a small table outside a café on a sunny street in Dublin. With his men taking care of provisions and ammunition he had the afternoon to take care of personal business. Business that required a sunny table and a bottle of whisky.

He sat comfortably, drinking his whisky from a tumbler and watching the street market with an indifferent eye. He had been to Ireland only a few times but either if it was due to his family's ties to the country or simply the pleasant moods of the people he always felt at home here.

People came and went, buying and selling, trading and bickering. Children ran by with puppies and dogs barking beside them, women with baskets and babies on their hips walked by in packs, men stood on the street corners and at the doors of the shops smoking pipes and enchaining stories. Jack smiled at it all, feeling comfortably invisible where he sat watching, until something caught his eye directly before him.

Scanning the crowds, looking for an interesting character to watch for the benefit of his solitude Jack's eyes fixed on the crowds, milling about until they parted long enough for him to catch a glimpse of a back.

It was a woman and despite their general likeness in appearance from behind he could not help but feel a difference in this one. Staring long enough for the back to turn into a face Jack smiled. What a face it was, beautiful and plain but charmingly so. Even from where he sat he was drawn to her large eyes and small lips perfectly proportioned on her ivory face.

Jack couldn't help himself, he kept staring marvelling at this face. He didn't move, as he usually would have, but something made him sit still wait and watch. The woman smiled, laughing with someone next to her then scanned the crowds, her eyes stumbling on Jack's gaze causing him to feel a jolt of presence.

Without noticing anything but the woman watching him, he was surprised when she was suddenly approaching him. Walking directly through the crowds to him, Jack's smile deepened. It was unlike many to do such a thing, approach a complete stranger in such a captivating way but Jack enjoyed it immensely.

Then, suddenly as if she was going to stop before him, she gave him a smile and just walked on by. Jack watched her walk away, not even able to turn in his smile for a frown. He turned back to his drink and poured another tumbler, reliving her smile as she walked by like it had happened years ago instead of seconds.

Then a feeling in his stomach made him turn. Catching sight of her still walking down the street, Jack watched her and marvelled at a string of possibilities jumping up into his mind. Then with a heavy sigh he frowned, such sentimental thoughts were always dangerous. Suddenly, when he was about to turn the woman stopped, handed an old woman her basket then turned. Catching Jack's eye once again she began walking up the street, directly towards him with that same smile.

Jack stood this time and watched her approach where, to his good fortune, she stopped before him and gave him a kind smile, brushing her red hair from her face.

" 'ello."

"Hello luv. I'm Jack Sparrow." He replied, captured by her return more than anything. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

"Captain _Sparrow_?"

Jack smiled at her, actually getting his name right. "The one and only."

"Pleased to meet you." She smiled merrily. "I'm Moria."


	6. There You'll Be

:A caution for you. This is a little sadder than anything previous.

Inspired by the song _There You'll Be._

* * *

The room was dark, shrouded in sickness for weeks, causing everything, even inanimate things, to seem like they too were suffering.

Teague stood in the doorway, as he always did when not sitting on the bedside, his eyes heavily watching for any trace of movement in the tired old room. The past weeks had been horribly difficult to live through but this passionate man struggled along silently.

His immortally youthful face caught up to his age, creasing and wrinkling in what seemed to be overnight, streaking his hair with gray without regret. Teague no longer even bothered to dress himself as he once did. He simply walked aimlessly through the house in only a pair of trousers and shirt, that he had slept in, barefoot and anguished to the point of madness.

The pang of death once more lingered on the doorstep of the Teague household, this time threatening to take his beloved wife as it departed. Teague fought bitterly to deny it a grasp on the love of his life but it's pull was too strong, and Adrian's weakness could not reverse the effects of her illness' scars.

Many a nights were spent in reckless frustration for her pain, many a nights Teague found himself sitting in a pool of blood and glass but even his outbursts of anger did nothing to satisfy his pain, a morbid pain that would soon accompany his loss.

Adrian turned to Teague standing in the doorway and smiled at him. Lifting her hand she beckoned him to her side and felt comfort as he slipped his hand into hers. Kissing her gently Teague brushed a strand of hair from her forehead as he sat on the bedside, looking down at her with black sorrowful eyes.

"It won't be long now." She whispered. "I can feel it."

Teague gasped her hand tightly. "Hang on luv."

Adrian smiled sadly and lifted her hand to his cheek. Stroking it gently as Teague closed his sad eyes and breathed heavily. He couldn't let her go.

"I'll always love you Edward." She whispered. "The day I married you I made you a promise. A promise I fully intend to keep… even in heaven."

Teague opened his eyes, glazed with tormenting sadness.

"I'm sorry you never got to do all you wanted to."

Adrian smiled softly. "All those dreams I left behind… I left to take up more with you. I don't regret any day of my life here with you."

Teague took her hand and stroked her fingers blindly. "What am I going to do without you?"

"You'll think of something." she replied with a gentle smile. "...chase another horizon."

"I'm not about to chasing something I've already caught."

"Then just enjoy the view." Adrian whispered, then took a painful breath.

"Teague, just promise me this. You won't forget this person." She squeezed his hand. "You won't forget this man. The one I fell in love with."

"Adrian." Teague whispered.

"No. Don't. Just promise, no matter what happens you won't forget."

Teague nodded, sadly. "I won't."

"No matter what I may have said between now and then I'm glad of that day we met …of those reckless days that followed." Adrian smiled at the memory then grew serious. "Thank you for taking that chance."

"I would do it again in a second."

Adrian smiled. "As would I."

Not two weeks later his dear loving wife was finally laid to rest after a long and painful struggle. Adrian was buried early on that 15th of May in a grave next to her daughter's atop a hill overlooking the sea.


	7. Lullaby

: This I wrote about a year ago. I love the song and thought it fit personalities perfectly, after writing an intro and a closing it's redone and ready for you. Enjoy.

*_Lullaby_ - by Billy Joel*

* * *

After a long hard day Jack slipped into the cabin and hung his coat at the doorway. Glancing around the silent dark cabin he knew all was well. He was dieing to collapse on the bed next to Moria and sleep away a good ten hours when a small squeal grabbed his attention.

Crossing the cabin to the bedroom Jack stood at the end of the bed, looking down into the cradle at it's end. Moria, exhausted still from the birth two days prior, was still asleep so Jack knelt beside the cradle and began to rock it gently as he stared down into his daughter's huge blue eyes.

This was their first child. The first of many if all went well. She had been born aboard the _Black Pearl _and was adored by all but she was still an item requiring adjustment. Jack couldn't believe he was a father, it was hard to believe it still, but he was smitten with his little girl.

Sitting next to the cradle rocking it gently, smiling down at her as she gurgled and wiggled under his gaze, Jack's mind flashed back to his childhood, wrapped securely in his mother's arms, rocking with the waves under their feet on a ship similar to his he now called home.

Like a gentle breeze Jack could hear his mother's voice, and the words to her favourite lullaby. Judging the time and Aislan's need for sleep Jack opened his mouth, allowing the memory of his mother's voice guide him through the old lullaby.

"_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes. And save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking me… I think you know what I've been trying to say. I promised I would never leave you. And you should always know, wherever you may go, no matter where you are… I will never be far away." _Jack reached down and tucked the blanket around the yawning babe. "_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep. And so many things I want to say. Remember all those songs you sang for me, when we were sailing on an emerald bay. …And like a boat out on the ocean, I'm rocking you to sleep. The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart, you'll always be a part of me_."

Jacks eyes rested upon the babe's sleepy face for a long time, just examining her delicacy, her daintiness and her beauty. Once again he thanked God for such a blessing he had, somehow, been given with this child and her mother.

Serene and innocent, Jack knew there was nothing that would ever happen to cause his love for his first child to wane, he promised he would be a wonderful father, always there for his children and family no matter what. He had promised Moria this on their wedding day but he felt a need to renew that vow. With a soft smile caressing his lips he reached down and stroked her tiny fingertips with wonder as he continued.

"_Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream. And dream how wonderful your life will be. Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby, then in your heart there will always be… a part of me. Someday we'll all be gone but lullaby's go on and on… They never die. That's how you and I… will be_."

Jack bent over, kissing her brow then pulling back to smooth the blanket over her as she yawned one last time before snuggling down and letting out a sigh.

"Goodnight my angel."


	8. An Old Compass On The Shelf

: This is also from some time ago.

This one was something I wrote on a quiet day. I suddenly had this mental picture of an old man sitting at a desk in a dusty room full of books writing on a pile or parchment. Don't ask me why I thought of that but somehow it morphed into this and I'm glad it did. This story seems special in a sense that it came solely from a fleeting thought and turned into a bittersweet collection of words that started me off on this collection of a family.

* * *

An aged man dipped his quill in ink, his mind full of memories and his face full of regret. Time had come and, with it's passing, stripped his youth from his determined bones. So here he sat, rapidly nearing the end of his life, with the desire to remember each day and scratch it onto paper. all those details in life he had overlooked as trivial, weaving them into a beautifully adventurous tale for his grandchildren to be proud of.

With pains cramping his wrinkled hands he groaned as he moved the quill across the paper, envious of the children shrieking happily outside the window but determined to continue. A book on his left had it's pages already full, his life scratched meaningfully across it's pages with unabashed detail, but it still didn't convey the reality of his past. The magic of it all.

He, a wizened old man, was no magician, he could not bring these stories to life but as his daughter came up behind him and placed her hand reverently across the cover of the book he knew his words had meaning to another besides himself.

"What are you writing about today dad?" She asked, planting a kiss on his old cheek and looking over the book he was slowly filling with memories.

"You kids." He replied setting his quill down next to the book. "Somehow I'm remembering it all without help. How is your mum?"

"She's outside with the boys. They're keeping a close eye on her."

"Good." he replied with a small sigh, leaning back in his chair with difficulty.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"She's tough." he replied confidently. "She'll be fine."

No woman was stronger than his. Their daughter was the same but there was something about Moria, with the stroke she suffered a short while ago she didn't even seem concerned by it. From all that she had been through, in their life together, more would have to happen to stop her. … sadly though that only affirmed the inevitable was on it's way. They all knew it.

"Dad?"

The man turned and looked at her worried face with unnerving confidence. "Yes luv?"

"I've been meaning to ask you… why are you doing this? Writing all this down."

"I want you to have it." he replied simply patting the finished book at his side comfortingly.

"But the kids love _your_ stories. They love it when you and mum tell them all about-"

"We're not going to be here forever Aislan."

"I know but…"

Slowly turning and pulling out the bottom drawer of his desk he lifted out a box with a lock. Laying it on the table he pulled a key out from around his neck, unlocked the box and turned to his daughter.

"I want you to have this."

"But dad…" She reached forward and gingerly picked up the small black box. "This is your compass. I can't-"

"Take it. It's just an old compass on a shelf to me now."

The woman smiled softly and leaned forward, kissing his brow with profound love and devotion that no words could explain.

"Keep it safe."

"I will." she promised solemnly then smiled, feeling it's weight in her hand and the possibility in her heart.

It might have been just a compass- a special compass, but it was also part of the legend. The legend of a young man who found his freedom on the high seas and his heart in a family. A man she knew as simply as _dad_ but the world knew as Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
